johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Crazy World Special~The History of Thanksgiving
We all know what today is. That is right: Thanksgiving. A time for family, a time for Turkey, Stuffing, Cranberry Sauce, Pies, you get the idea. But very few people actually know about the history of this great American Holiday, a holiday having a history of hardships, disease, famine, meetings as well as war and how to deal with the holiday. This blog will tell you the history of the holiday. History It all started in September of 1620, where a group of 102 people wanted to begin a Pilgrimage, so they set sail from Britain to North America on the famous boat: the Mayflower. After a grueling 2 months at sea, they arrived on what would be known as the state of Massachusetts and to a giant rock which they called Plymouth (after the town the Pilgrims came from). After a few months, the Pilgrims were plunged into the harshest of North American winters. Many Pilgrims remained on the Mayflower where many of them died from cold related illness or some other condition. The kids were even forced to pick up where their ailing parents left off before winter came and build some of the first houses by the pilgrims and many of them were makeshift Hospitals to nurse those who were sick. When Spring finally came, only half of the Pilgrims survived the harsh winter, and as they were burying the dead the Pilgrims though that they are being attacked as the Native Americans came to them, not to kill or fight them but to help them. The Native Americans of the Abenaki Tribe greeted the Pilgrims in English. Just a few days later a Native American from the Pawtuxet Tribe named Squanto helped the Pilgrims by teaching them better cultivation methods, how to fish in the mysterious waters and even how to tell plants which are good to eat and which are poisonous. In November of 1621, and after the Pilgrims' first successful harvest of Corn, the Pilgrim Governor named William Bradford had decided to organize a great feast and has invited several Native Americans from the Wampanoag tribe. This feast would last for 3 days which we would eventually called Thanksgiving (though the actual name wasn't used by the Pilgrims themselves) The Pilgrims would continue this tradition until it was used throughout New England. The feasts were held during the American revolution and the ratification of the US Constitution. The state of New York had adopted Thanksgiving as it's official Holiday. But it wouldn't be until during the Civil War when Abraham Lincoln ratified a bill that made Thanksgiving a national holiday (as a request from poet Sarah Josepha Hale, famous for the child song: Mary had a little Lamb) and the Holiday was celebrated annually on the last Thursday in November. Thanksgiving was originally conceived as a religious Holiday, but over the years got rid of it's religious heritages and is now known mostly for cooking Turkeys, Stuffing, Cranberry Sauce, Pies as well as other traditions such as in 1924 when the mall company Macy's had begin to show balloons in New York City and began their own tradition for the annual parade which would coincide the Holiday itself. Musciains such as Arlo Guthrie would also make a song called Alice's Restaurant which also would become a (very new) Thanksgiving Tradition. That is all I have to say in this Blog, don't forget to check out my other pages on Johnny OTGS World as well as my Movie and Game wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out, and have a Happy Thanksgiving. Category:Blog posts